Love aboard Leveler
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Another Chaderra lemon taking place right after Chapter 31 of TFM. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**ME: Time for more of Chad and Serra screwing around.**

Should a young married couple both be virgins prior to their wedding night, odds are they will have sex as frequently as possible shortly after. Particularly if they are trying to conceive a child.

 **(Anonymous psychologist)**

The Battle of Jabiim hadn't been easy, but Chad and Serra's hard work had paid off. Thanks to them, their fellow Jedi, and their troops, Jabiim had not fallen to the Separatists and the Republic would not have to fear the creation of a droid army large enough to overwhelm the Armed Forces.

After making sure Sixes and the rest of the 182nd were alright and receiving congratulations from Captain Pellaeon and his senior officers in the wardroom, the young Jedi couple had decided to celebrate privately in Chad's quarters.

Serra and Chad didn't waste time. Once Chad had locked the door, Serra began to remove his armor plates after kicking off her boots and taking off her socks. Chad took off the tunic Serra wore and removed her skirt and leggings before taking off her top, exposing her breasts.

Once both of the Jedi were naked, Chad picked Serra and carried her bridal-style to his bed before getting on top of his statesque wife and kissing her on the lips.

"Fuck me, Chad!" said Serra when their lips separated. "I need you _right kriffing now_."

Chad smirked before slipping a finger into Serra. "I'm gonna have to make sure you're all nice and wet first, Serra," he replied.

Serra moaned as Chad fingered her pussy. She had masturbated before, but Chad fingering her was a different experience that still didn't make up for him not being inside her.

Eventually Serra climaxed and moaned. "If you fuck me right now," she told him, "I'll give you a blowjob right after."

Chad nodded. "Fair trade," he said before aligning his dick with Serra's entrance and pushing in.

She screamed his name, and Chad grunted in pleasure. Serra was no longer a virgin, but her pussy was still tight. _Probably because we haven't been doing this for long,_ he thought, _and it's not as if Serra's given birth to any kids._ Eventually her wall's tightened around Chad's dick and the two came together.

Serra grunted as Chad withdrew from her. "Alright," she said, "that was better than our last time. Probably because of both of us being more experienced, but nice job, Chad."

As promised, Serra took his length into her mouth and began to suck on it. Chad moaned in pleasure, while Serra noted the taste of her juices on Chad's dick. With no one to pleasure, Chad did not have long to wait.

"SERRA, SERRA!" Chad screamed in pleasure as he came. Serra swallowed his load and got up so she could look him in the eye.

"You'll need to eat real food instead of those shitty rations," she told Chad. "You tasted worse this time."

Both husband and wife laughed before Chad began to stroke her hair. "We shouldn't consider having kids right now," he said to Serra, "but I think you'd be a great mother."

"Really?" Serra asked.

"Yeah," said Chad. "You're smart, kind, and one hell of a badass who would die to protect her kids if she had to. Plus," he added as he started fondling her tits, "any baby would love sucking on these."

Serra slapped his hands down playfully. "Gee, I wonder why you say that. Mind if I take a turn being on top?"

"I'm a Knight while you're still a Padawan," he said, "but sure, why not?"

Serra got on top of Chad and lowered herself onto his dick. Moaning in pleasure, she thrusted up and down, using the opportunity to please herself in ways Chad wouldn't know to. Her husband, however, didn't stay idle for long. He grabbed Serra's ass and even smacked it. She rolled her eyes at the somewhat juvenile act, but Serra didn't really mind since Chad was focusing on her ass and not some other woman's.

After the two climaxed again, Serra rested her head on Chad's chest. He embraced her before saying, "I was serious about thinking you'd be a great mother."

"Even if the war were to end right now," Serra countered, "we'd both get kicked out of the Order if I got pregnant or if the Council learned we're married. Then what? Neither of us exactly has marketable job skills and we'd have more than ourselves to feed if we conceived a kid. Do you really want to live in a cramped apartment with a cranky, pregnant me?"

"Well I'm not leaving Sixes and the boys behind until the war's over," Chad said. "They don't have any family unless you count each other, so I have to make sure as many of them survive if I can. But after the war's over, we can leave the Order and join up with Master Altis."

Serra raised an eyebrow. "The Master who leads his own splinter sect?" she said.

"Bingo," he said. "Altis and his Jedi don't have a problem with marriage and children, so we'll fit in fine. Plus given how we're both young, fit, and attractive, they'll probably want us to breed. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, good night."

"Good night," Serra repeated as she closed her eyes.


End file.
